Isaiah Kasher
"It might be a foreign concept these days, but not everyone has an ulterior motive." - Isaiah to Xander Isaiah is a new recruit to the Fate Slayers guild, and the chief adviser to the king of humans in Otristan. Appearance Isaiah has a very slender build, no hair to speak of with golden eyes and bronze skin. He wears no armor so as to not hinder his mobility. Biography Early Life When he was young, he made friends with another Kohanim by the name of Chuphshah Mechapes. The two grew quite close as the years went on, but things changed when Isaiah's parents died. Thinking that his parents killers would eventually come for him as well, he left Mecca by boat to find some place suitable to hide. He eventually found his way to an abandoned island, that luckily had fresh fruit trees on it, and decided to stay there. The island was far out of the way, far enough that no boat would reasonably pass by. Though he made precautions on the island in case anyone did pass by. He spent many centuries on the island alone, keeping himself well hidden from the eyes of men. Until one day, a drifter washed up on the shore of his island. Isaiah stayed out of sight, but it seemed that the man was not there in search of him. After a few days, curiosity peaked his interest and he decided to engage the drifter. Though startled at first, he wasn't afraid of Isaiah. The man introduced himself as Cade, a man from the country of Dondar. As the two started talking, Cade told him that he was something called a psion. Isaiah had no idea what that meant, so Cade showed him by beginning a mental conversation with him. Stunned by this ability, Cade told him about how he had traveled the globe gathering what information he could about psions and creating a collective of notes on the subject. At Isaiah's request, Cade taught him everything he knew about psionics, and gifted him with his journals and told him to continue gathering information on them. After giving Isaiah the journals, Cade fell quite ill. It appeared that he had caught something in his travels, and there were no medical supplies on the island that would help. Cade made his dying request to help Isaiah with something he desperately wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to see his first friend again. Cade used his powers to locate him, but unfortunately he had passed many many years ago. Though this greatly saddened Isaiah, Cade told him that Chuphshah had a son, who was still alive. After informing him of where his friends son was, Cade passed away and Isaiah set out, always maintaining his secrecy. Dead War When he arrived in Dondar, he met with a young girl named Jasmine, and used his psionic abilities to befriend her and keep her safe as they traveled. Luckily, the two were headed to the same place. When they arrived at the Fate Slayers guild, he was slightly depressed that Emeth Mechapes wasn't yet present, but started the initiation process to join their guild. After introductions and the like, they embarked on a mission to test their abilities. While on the mission, Isaiah used his powers to keep himself out of harms way while dealing with the dragon kin attacking. He also used one of his powers to knock a full dragon unconscious while James Swiftarm dealt the killing blow. When they returned to the guild, he was able to finally make introductions with Emeth. After mentally telling him about himself and his friendship with his father, the group began a group of tests. They were all split into groups, and Isaiah was paired with a psychic warrior named Edward Ironwood. The tests were rather simple, and occasionally involved having to fight Edward. One of the testers, Xander Grant, expressed his distrust towards Isaiah, but Isaiah wasn't there to earn everyone's trust. He was surprised that Emeth taught Xander the language of their people, as it was something very rarely distributed among outsiders. After the tests were all completed, the recruits all gathered to discuss the results. The results yielded that two members, James and Steven were not accepted into the guild, but everyone else was. Isaiah took a moment to talk to one of the other recruits, Davina, as he could detect that she was a psion as well. While looking into her abilities, the group was sent on another mission. This time, the mission was to escort a caravan to Ashenburrow. On the way, they were attacked by a group of bandits. When one of them made a comment about Davina, he fell to the ground lifeless. As they finished their quest, he and Jasmine tried to calm her down, but they weren't able to help much. Though the others couldn't tell why she was upset, Isaiah knew it was because she was the one who killed the bandit accidentally. When they returned to the guild, Isaiah informed Emeth about what happened, and offered to help Davina better control her abilities. While helping her, the two meditated, and he used his abilities to show her that she could use her powers on someone without killing them. The following morning, the two noticed Emeth was having a conversation that seemed rather dire with a group of what appeared to be nobility. As they left the group to discuss, Davina grabbed her head in pain, and so Isaiah used his powers as a Kohanim to see what was going through her mind when the pain began. It appeared that Davina detected someone was scrying the guild, and subconsciously used her powers to retaliate. He spoke to Emeth about this mentally, and also discussed battle strategies and possible allies they could call on. Emeth then informed Isaiah that he was to take lead of the recruits and to save Jasmine and Davina if need be, prioritizing Davina. Not long after, the group made way for the army of the dead. Isaiah stuck close to Davina, saying that if necessary he would get her out of the fight. Most of the undead were quickly eliminated by Ventus and then a group of them entered the castle. A short while after, part of the group fled the building while the other part lept out the window. Moments later, a shock wave burst forth destroying the castle and most of the mansion. Isaiah could see an orb with an ethereal body, and prepared to attack. However before he had the chance, the others had defeated the creature, assuring Isaiah that Emeth didn't really need his help. When the group returned, Isaiah told Davina that he would keep teaching her how to better control her powers, but that there wasn't a place for them here anymore. Isaiah purchased a polymorph pendant from the enchanter as well as some enchanted equipment. The two then left a note for Emeth, and took their leave from Unitas. Post Deadwar After taking their leave from Unitas, Isaiah and Davina made way for a continent to the north east called Prebetera. While travelling, he taught Davina how to speak the language of his people. It took quite some time, but she managed to get the hang of it. He also helped her hone in her skills as a psion while in their travels. Eventually, her skills became second nature and she gained full control of her abilities by the time they hit land. While travelling, Isaiah slowly started falling in love with Davina, though she didn't seem to reciprocate so he kept his feelings to himself. When they hit land, they made their way to the capital city, and began to soak up the culture of the people who lived there. Isaiah also began training himself, as he realized the difference in strength between him and Davina. He became a thrallherd, and enthralled a warrior and rogue, veining them as his wards. Isaiah also disguised himself as an older white man, and took on the persona of Merlin. They stayed in the city of Omichili for centuries, making sure not to make too many friends while there to avoid arousing too much suspicion. After quite some time, the king of the humans started to become tyrannical, causing much civil unrest. Not long after, war among the humans broke out, with Isaiah and Davina siding with the rebellion. Isaiah served as a tactician and advisor for the leader of the rebellion. The leader of the rebellion had a son, whom Davina grew quite attached to, and this infuriated Isaiah. The two used their abilities to help defeat the king, placing the Earthkeepers on the throne. With the new king in power, Davina and prince James began a romantic relationship, and the two eventually got married. However, there was a problem in that Davna was an elan and therefore immortal. She and Isaiah studied to figure out if there was a way to make her mortal. Davina wasn't able to come up with any answers, though Isaiah did find a way to make someone either mortal or immortal but kept it to himself. Eventually, James' father passed away and he succeeded him, making Davina the queen of the humans. Isaiah continued to serve as the kings adviser, though he harbored a great resentment towards him as he was still in love with Davina. Eventually, Isaiah started civil unrest with the royal guard, leading a great number of them to splinter off in search of a method of killing James. He also fashioned a powerful poison to use on the king. However, his plans were voiled by a group of adventurers who discovered his plans, and informed Davina. Believing that she wouldn't truly harm him, Isaiah was taken aback when she ended his life in an instant... Equipment Isaiah wears light armor enchanted with link, and shares similar armor with his now immortal wards. He also possesses a spear that could shape shift, siphon power points, hold power points and also manifest powers of tits own. Powers Isaiah is a thrallherd, capable of great mental prowess and can enthrall people to his will. Isaiah can also steal memories from people he comes into contact with, but at a great deficit to himself.